Frigid tales
by BenAddict Holmes
Summary: Funny little one shot about how tables turn when you least expect it. John is furious at Sherlock when he hurts Molly once again and decides that he has had enough. Molly comes to Sherlock's rescue but not before having a good laugh at his plight. Based on a prompt by MorbidByDefault. Please read and review!


**Author's note : Hey friends! Here's a new story for you all. Thank you MorbidByDefault, for the prompt. I have changed the plot a bit and I hope you like it!**

**Guys, please read and review! I love you all :) **

Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective, the most brilliant man on the planet earth, the one who had gained worldwide fame after he had brought down Jim Moriarty's huge network, whose brother was the British government, who saw people with eyes that could see through them like an X ray, was in a fix. And due to none other than his usually gentle, kind, caring roommate John Watson. Sometimes, he thought, John could be such a pain in the neck. Guaranteed that the man had changed him for the better, instilling in him the bare minimum manners that would prevent him from getting his face punched by a victim of his all seeing gaze, with the exception of a few people who knew him.

The said roommate was currently nowhere to be seen. There was absolutely no one in the vicinity of the cold storage cabinet where Sherlock was currently locked in. And he had not the slightest doubt that John Watson had had something to do with his getting locked in there where the temperature was so low that he sincerely regretted taking off his Belstaff as he had entered the laboratory where his pathologist had been sitting, not working but staring into nothingness with tear streaks on her pale cheeks.

He had not acted any differently to be honest. He had been his usual self, and had politely requested her to fetch the latest cultures that he had kept in the frigid environment of the cold storage to study the effect of the temperature change in the bacteria. She hadn't budged from her seat, pretending not to have heard him. John had walked over to her but he had already seated himself at his microscope, examining the previous day's experiments. He had asked her once again without even looking up. When she hadn't responded again, he had blurted out that she had never looked as beautiful, without even looking at her.

John had stared at him aghast, as tears had welled up in her eyes. No one in their right minds could've said that if they had taken a single look at her. Her eyes were puffed, her face was gaunt, devoid of the blush that adorned the cheeks whenever Sherlock spoke to her, her hair was disheveled and her lips were trembling. With an almost inaudible sob, she had fled the room, with John calling after her.

'Look what you did! The poor girl, she lost her cat last night and you just had to act like yourself' John had yelled at him and he had ignored the good doctor. A small part of him had felt guilty for hurting Molly again, something he had sworn never to do after she had helped him with the whole faking his death thing, but he had brushed it away. He could always apologise later. Just when he had walked towards the cold storage to fetch the cultures, John had decided that he had had enough and locked him in before storming out.

And now he was here, helpless and extremely cold with no network to top it all.

As if an answer to his prayers, Molly suddenly appeared, clutching a handkerchief and looking down as she walked. He hammered on the door to grab her attention and succeeded. She looked up and her mouth opened in a perfect O of surprise. She rushed to the door and he mouthed at her 'John locked me in'.

And then, to his immense dismay, instead of opening the door hurriedly, she burst out laughing. She laughed and laughed till tears rolled down her eyes. He watched helplessly as she clutched her stomach and leaned against the wall to support herself. After a couple of minutes, he decided enough was enough.

With the sternest look he could manage, he glared at her before hammering on the door once again. She looked up finally and unlocked the door and let him out, still chuckling.

Without bothering to say a word he grabbed his coat and thundered out of the lab.

* * *

Molly could swear to herself that this was the greatest irony she had ever witnessed. Sherlock hadn't visited Bart's since the past two weeks, when she had burst out laughing at the sight of him locked in the cold storage. It was quite funny to be honest. Sherlock Holmes, the cleverest planet had been the victim of a prank played by an ordinary mortal, his own roommate. In fact it was so funny that it had made her forget Toby's death for a moment. She had felt so cheerful that she hadn't even mourned Toby's death after that, bidding him farewell with a smile.

And now, she stood in the same cold storage, locked in because she had taken off her apron which had the keys in its pocket. The door wouldn't open from inside unless she had the key and it wouldn't open from outside unless someone happened to see her, which was extremely unlikely at such a late hour.

She stayed calm for the first two minutes but then panicked. What if she was locked in here for the entire night? She didn't even have a coat, she would surely freeze to death! She checked her mobile again and again but in vain. There was really no network. She cursed herself for taking off her apron when it had ripped after being caught in her desk drawer.

She debated on what would be the best thing to do, banging on the door, or curling into a ball to keep herself warm. Finally she decided on banging on the door. At least that would give her something to do.

When her hands had turned sore and she had almost given up hope, she saw something that suddenly gave her spirits a definite uplift. The swirl of a long black coat. His coat. He was here! He would let her out!

She banged on the door once again and he turned, with a curious expression on his face. She banged on the door once again mouthing the words 'Please let me out!' to him over and over. He however, walked to the door almost lazily and even when he had reached, made no move to open the door.

She banged on the door again, pleading with him to let her out. Yet, he simply grinned at her, not even moving his hands. That's when fatigue hit her. She could feel the frigidity of her surroundings seep through herself. The last thing she remembered was his face, teasing her, taunting her, before the world went black.

She came to her senses a few moments later, only to find herself in his arms, his huge coat wrapped around her. She opened her eyes to find his icy blue ones staring at her with a worried expression. When he saw that she was back he hugged her tightly, sharing his body warmth with her and crushing her dainty frame to breathed him in, the intoxicating scent of ink and sandalwood that was purely him, not to be matched by the best perfume in the world.

Finally, she unwillingly attempted to disentangle herself from his embrace, feeling too shy to remain in his arms any longer. He obliged, releasing her but keeping his coat around her.

'That was a pretty scary experience!' she managed to blurt out through her chattering teeth, before he silenced her.

'You better conserve your energy,Molly. I know how cold it is in there, thanks to John' he muttered in his low voice.

'About that, I'm so sorry I burst out laughing that day' she said to him and he averted his gaze to hide his flustered expression as he recalled one of his most embarrassing moments.

'It's fine' he assured her and she nodded before shuddering once again. His hands were on her cheeks now, feeling their coldness. He shook his head.

'You're far too cold Molly. I'd suggest a hot cup of tea but I don't think you'll be able to walk all the way to the cafeteria' he said before swooping down and planting a kiss each on her cheeks.

'It'll help to keep you warm' was all he said before kissing her forehead, her nose, her eyelids,her neck, a sudden wave of desire surging through him, not wanting to stop at all and enjoying the way her cheeks flamed up when his lips touched her pale skin which was still ice cold.

As for Molly, she felt like she was going to faint any minute now. Sherlock Holmes was kissing her. That was her best daydream come true in such a weird way. She lost track of her thoughts as his lips touched her cold skin and the blood rushing to the spot as if to set it ablaze. It was only when his arms had unconsciously slipped around her waist that she made a small sound of protest.

He stopped abruptly, and looked at her questioningly. Damn him, he knew how much she was enjoying this and he wasn't going to stop. And she didn't mind. Not at all. So, she played along.

'You missed my lips, . I'm sure they're blue by now' she said with a shy smile on her face.

He raised an eyebrow before grinning at her once again and ducking down to press his warm lips against her cold ones.

**A/n : So there you go. A cute little fic for y'all.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**If convenient, please leave a review.**

**If inconvenient, leave a review anyway.**

**A big thank you to MorbidByDefault and Adi who is also Mou. You both are amazing and a great inspiration to people like me. Really amazing :)**

**And thank you to all who read and reviewed this :)**

**Aditi xoxoxo**


End file.
